Because Of Flower
by Kim Gyuna
Summary: Bunga, apapun wujudnya tetap di kenang banyak orang. Bunga, sebuah kata yang mampu membuat hati tenang, sedih, bahagia. Sebuah kata yang memiliki banyak arti. Banyak orang berkata "Say It With Flower". Bahkan, bahasa bungapun telah ada. Sungguh sebuah kata yang sangat beruntung./KyuWook/HaeWook.
1. Chapter 1

Bunga, apapun wujudnya tetap di kenang banyak orang. Bunga, sebuah kata yang mampu membuat hati tenang, sedih, bahagia. Sebuah kata yang memiliki banyak arti. Banyak orang berkata "Say It With Flower". Bahkan, bahasa bungapun telah ada. Sungguh sebuah kata yang sangat beruntung.

Because of Flower

Main Cast : Kim Ryeowook

Warning : Crack Pair, GS, Typo & OOC

Duration : Chaptered

Super Junior © God, Parents, Their Self, ELF, and SM Ent. But Ryeowook Oppa is Mine Hahaha J

Ammely Kim

"Kim Ryeowook, maju ke depan. Coba kerjakan soal nomor 3." Ujar sang seonsaengnim

"Ne, saya seonsaengnim?" Ucap sang siswa yang di panggil oleh seonsaengnim, Kim Ryeowook.

"Ya, iyalah. Emang ada lagi di kelas ini yang namanya Kim Ryeowook." Ujar salah satu siswa menimpali perkataan yeoja berparas manis itu, Cho Kyuhyun dengan suara yang pelan, namun Ryeowook dapat mendengarnya.

"Diam kau Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook sambil memeraktekkan gerakan memukul.

"Kim Ryeowook, apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku?"

"Ne, seonsaengnim. Saya akan segera mengerjakan soal itu." Ucap Ryewook berjalan ke depan kelas.

Sesaat setelah Ryeowook di depan, dia mulai bingung dengan soal matematika di depannya.

'Soal ini, ku kutuk kau! Dasar soal laknat.' Upat Ryeowook dalam hatinya.

"Bagaimana Kim Ryeowook? Apa kau tidak bias?" Ujar sang seonsaengnim mulai mengintrogasi yang di sambut dengan gelengan oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Hah, aku sudah tahu jawabanmu. Sekarang kembali ke tempat dudukmu. Dan jangan tidur!"

"N, ne seonsaengnim." Ryeowook langsung pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

Sesaat setelah Ryeowook duduk di tempat duduknya, hawa langsung berubah. Tampak aura hitam keluar dari tubuh seorangng Kim Ryeowook.

'Kali ini, takkan ku biarkan kau selamat Cho Kyuhyun!' Umpatnya kepada salah seorang siswa tertampan di sekolahnya tersebut.

Yap, Cho Kyuhyun. Siswa pintar, yang disebut-sebut akan mewarisi Rumah Sakit Umum terbesar di Seoul. Dia kaya, pintar, tampan, dan yang paling penting dia itu single. Apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun? Jika ada orang yang bertanya hal itu di depan Kim Ryeowook, maka dengan sangat pasti Kim Ryeowook akan mengatakan Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak punya hati. Suka seenaknya sendiri, suka menghina orang dan yang paling penting lidahnya tajam setajam silet. Pasti, orang yang bertanya itu akan melihat Ryeowook dengan tatapan 'apa-maksudmu?.' Mana mungkin ada yang percaya dengan perkataan Ryeowook, Kyuhyun saja sudah bicara lebih dari tiga kata saja sudah kemajuan. Apa lagi menghina orang,itu tidak mungkin. Tapi, bagi Ryeowook, Kyuvil-panggilan Ryeowook untuk Kyuhyun- adalah orang yang paling kejam yang pernah dia temui. Tapi, bagaimana bias seorang Cho Kyuhyun –yang katanya pendiam- berbicara, bahkan menghina Kim Ryeowook? Jawabannya adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu adalah tetangga-Orang tua Ryeowook bekerja padanya- Ryeowook.

Back To the Story.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, tampak seorang namja yang tampan berjalan kearah meja Kim Ryeowook-setelah keadaan sepi-.

"Ajumma bilang bahwa dirimu membawa dua bekal. Benarkan?" Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun malas, lalu mengeluarkan dua buah bekal.

"Ini punyamu Cho Kyuhyun."Ucapnya sembari memberikan bekal Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu, ada yang kurang, mana rasa sopanmu terhadap tuan mudamu?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang di barengi smirknya.

"Ige, Ini bekalmu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"Ucap Ryeowook penuh penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya.

"Nah, begitu dong. Sekarang kau keluar. Aku tidak ingin kau di kelas, kalau tidak aku akan memecat orang tuamu." Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan kesal. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya sambil di hentakkan.

"Kau Cho Kyuhyun, tunggu pembalasanku." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian melenggang pergi membawa bekalnya meninggal Kyuhyun dengan senyum kemenangannya.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin. Satu-satunya tempat yang tak mungkin Kyuhyun datangi, karena Ryeowook sangat tahu bahwa Kyuhyun itu sangat mebenci tempat yang ramai. Mata caramel Ryeowook sibuk mencari tempat duduk. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan tempat duduk yang di tempati oleh dua insane manusia. Ryeowook berjalan dengan semangat menuju tempat duduk itu.

"Eonni…." Panggil Ryeowook penuh semangat.

"Ryeowook, ppali. Duduk disini di samping eonni." Ucap Heechul-yeoja yang di panggil eonni oleh Ryeowook- sambil menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Kenapa hanya Heechul yang kau panggil? Anak ini sangat menyebalkan."Ucap seorang namja yang bernama Leeteuk.

"Ya, oppa waeyo? Kenapa kau seperti anak kecil?" Ryeowook duduk di samping Heechul.

"Iya nih, Eeteuk-Leeteuk- kalau Ryeowook udah datang pasti hiperbola banget jadi manusia." Ucap Heechul memprovokasi keadaan.

"Apaan sih, kok jadi aku yang di pojokin. Kan wajar kalau aku ngerasa di kesampingkan oleh yeojachinguku dan yeodongsaengku? Kalau kalian berdua bertemu pasti selalu berbicara seolah tidak ada aku di sekitar kalian. Benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Omo, oppa, sejak kapan kau menjadi seorang pemarah. Setahuku Eeteuk oppa adalah orang yang paling bias di banggakan, walaupun kadang-kadang tidak bisa di andalkan." Ucap Ryeowook memuji Leeteuk.

"Memangnya apa yang tak bisa oppa kerjakan?"

"Oppa mau tau? Serius nih?" Tanya Ryeowook yang di jawab oleh anggukan oleh Leeteuk.

"Kamu itu ngga bisa Matematika, apalagi kalkulus. Ia kan Ryeowook?" Ucap Heechul menindas sang kekasih yang mendapat julukan "Angel without wings"

"Omo, eonni lebih tahu oppa dari pada aku. Seharusnya sesudah tamat Senior High School kalian menikah saja, ne?" Usul Ryeowook yang disambut jitakan oleh oppa dan eonninya.

"Wae? Kenapa aku di jitak? Ini sakit." Ryeowook mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Usulanmu itu tidak masuk akal Wookie-panggilan Ryeowook-, kau ingin oppa di sembelih oleh eomma? Apa kau ingin oppa di banding-bandingkan dengan si setan?"

"Aniyo, akukan hanya bercanda. Kenapa kalian serius sekali. Itu hanya usulanku. Karena Heechulie eonni sangat mengerti oppa. Bukankah cinta itu didasari oleh sikap saling mengerti?"

"Aigoo…. Adik seorang Kim Jungsoo ini sangat dewasa, ne? eonni dan oppa juga hanya bercanda. Jangan di masukkan ke hati ne? maaf eonni ya?" Ucap Heechul sambil mengelus kepala Ryeowook.

"Ckckckc, kenapa kalian selalu mengacuhkanku? Ya, Kim Ryeowook. Carilah pacarmu yang bisa kau ajak berduaan, jangan ganggu acara kami berdua." Ucap Leeteuk melakonis.

"Oppa, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan lihat saja. Aku akan mengatakan kepada eomma kalau kau pacaran di sekolah. Annyeong Heechul eonni. Sampai jumpa lagi." Ujar Ryeowook melangkah pergi.

"Anak itu, apa dia sudah ketularan Kyuhyun? Mengapa dia begitu menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini? Bahkan dia tidak mau menyapaku?" Ucap Leeteuk sakratis

"Makanya, jadi oppa itu jangan nyebelin. Mana ada adik yang tahan sama oppa yang kejam." Ujar Heechul sambil memeletkan lidahnya, kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Loh, kenapa aku di tinggalin? Hais, kalian berdua sama-sama menyebalkan." Ucap Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya, lalu melangkah menuju kelas.

TBC

Annyeong…. Saya author baru, mianhae kalau ceritanya ini tidak enak, hambar atau sejenisnya. Karena ini fict pertama saya. Kekeke, Gomapta buat yang udah baca.

Reviewnya ne? Gomapta ^^J


	2. Chapter 2

Ketika cinta itu datang, datang tanpa diketahui kapan dan pada siapa. Cinta hanya satu kata tapi mampu mengubah segalanya. Mengubah tata cara kehidupan dan pandangan hidup seseorang.

Because Of Flower

Amelia Kim

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju kelasnya. Bibirnya asyik menyumpahi oppanya yang terus-terusan mengganggu dirinya sehingga ia tidak jadi makan di kantin. Pandangan matanya terus tertuju kepada bekalnya yang ia pegangi dari tadi. Ia tak memperhatikan langkah kakinya.

Sehingga,

BRUK!

Seorang namja menabrak Ryeowook sehingga ia terjatuh-namja itupun juga terjatuh-

"Gwenchana, Mianhae. Aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku." Ucap namja itu-setelah berdiri- sambil mengulurkan tangan, berniat membantu Ryeowook.

"Gwenchanayo, tidak apa-apa. Ini semua juga salahku. Mianhamnida."Ucap Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya-setelah berdiri dengan batuan namja tersebut-.

"Gwencana. Kalau begitu aku duluan ne?" Ucap namja yang belum Ryeowook ketahui namanya.

"Oh, ne. sekali lagi aku minta maaf ne?"

"Gwenchana, aku menjadi tidak enak jika kau terus-terusan meminta maaf."

"Oh iya, maafkan aku."Ryeowook tampak kikuk berbicara dengan namja yang satu ini. 'ada apa denganmu Kim Ryewook?'bati Ryeowook

"Tuhkan, minta maaf lagi. Ya sudahlah, aku duluan ya. Semoga kita bertemu kembali." Namja itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, iya. Sampai jumpa lagi."Ucap Ryeowook sedikit berteriak. Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum memanangi punggung namja itu.

"Omo, neomu paboya Kim Ryeowook. Kenapa kau tak menanyakan namanya pabo."Ucap Ryeowook memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Mau sampai kapan Wookie memukul kepala Wookie. Apa Wookie berniat bolos lagi?"Tanya seseorang tepat di belakang Ryeowook.

"Omo, Henry-ah. Kamu mengagetkanku. Aku hanya sedikit bermonolog dengan batinku. Hehehe"

"Dasar, kepribadian 4D. Kau pikir ini duniamu, sudahlah ayo cepat. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai Wookie yang manis."Ucap Henry menekan kata 'manis'.

"Ya. Henry Lau. Kau itu jauh lebih manis dari pada aku, kenapa kau hobi sekali menggodaku."Ucap Wookie mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish, nae Wookie gampang sekali ngambek. Apa Wookie mau di hukum sama Kim seongsaenim?" Tanya Henry yang di jawab gelengan oleh Ryeowook.

"Nah, kalau gitu ayo cepat. Manik mata Henry telah menemukan wajah Kim Killer. Ppali."Ucap Henry menarik tangan Ryewook.

Ryeowook dan Henry adalah teman yang sangat dekat. Mereka sudah seperti Kakak adik. Ryeowook kakaknya dan Henry adiknya. Tapi, kalau dilihat dari tingkah laku, Ryeowook jauh lebih manja di bandingkan Henry sehingga bisa dikatakan kalau yang jadi saeng adalah Kim Ryeowook.

"Henry-ah, tidak bisakah kau mengatakan kepada Kim seongsaenim agar kita duduk berdua saja. Aku tidak mau duduk dengan Kyu. Dia itu sangat menyebalkan."Ucap Ryewook menghentikan jalan mereka-padahal mereka di depan kelas.-

"Huh, aku sudah pernah mengusulkan hal itu Wookie, dan di hadiahi ceramahan Kim seongsaenim." Henry menghela nafas. "Katanya, kalau kita berdua duduk berdua, kita akan banyak bercetita dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan guru."

"Huh, apa boleh buat. Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Melihatmu setiap hari dan satu kelas denganmu sudah menyenangkan." Ucap Ryeowook memeluk Henry.

"Kim Ryeowook, Henry Lau. Mau sampai kapan kalian menghalangi jalanku? Apa kalian mau dihukum?" Kim seongsaenim berdiri di belakang mereka berdua. Kemudian Henry dan Ryeowook tampak kikuk melihat kehadiran sang seongsaenim.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian secara suka rela dihukum?" Yang di jawab gelengan oleh kedua yeoja ini.

"Jadi, kenapa kalian tidak duduk hah?"

"eh, ne seongsaenim."Ucap keduanya bersamaan, kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Good." Kim seongsaenim melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas tewrsebut. Senyumnya tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Dan beberapa murid mulai merasakan aura-aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuh sang seongsanim.

"Hari ini, kita ulangan." Ucapnya mutlak.

"Mwo?"Ucap seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu, kecuali Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun itu pintar, memiliki segalanya. Dan ya, lumayan tampan. Semua orang mengakui itu, hanya saja Ryeowook tak akan pernah mengakui itu.

"Heh, evil. Apa kau sudah belajar?"Ucap Ryeowook sedikit berbisik.

Yang ditanyai malah asyik dengan seringaiannya. "Menurutmu nona Kim?"Ucapnya dengan senyumannya-smirk-.

"Ige, namja ini. Akukan bertanya, kenapa kau malah balik bertanya. Lebih baik aku tidak usah bertanya. Kau ini benar-benar meyebalkan."

"Kim Ryeowook, jika kau tidak bisa tenang. Silahkan keluar dari kelasku."Ucap Kim seongsaenim mengingatkan Ryeowook.

Seketika seluruh kelaspun menjadi diam, bukan hanya Ryeowook saja yang diam tapi semua.

"Bagi siswa yang ketahuan mencontek, jangan berharap kalian akan lolos dari rangkaian hukumanku! Dan bagi siwa yang mendapat nilai 6 kebawah. Kalian akan mendapatkan tugas double dariku."

Dan seluruh siswa maju ke depan meja Kim seongsaenim untuk menyerahkan catatan kecil mereka. Bahkan ada yang membuatnya sekecil mungkin, apa dia berpikir bahwa seongsaenimnya itu akan membiarkan nilai mereka bagus dengan cara licik seperti itu. Ckckck, malangnya nasib kalian. Kim seongsaenimpun mulai membagikan kertas ulangannya. Dan para siswa memperhatikan soal itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Yang benar saja, masa pelajaran yang belum di pelajari juga di masukkan.

"Aku benci pelajaran sejarah."Umpat Ryeowook yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya dan Kyuhyun. Mendengar penuturan Ryeowook Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa sekilas. Lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa Cho Kyuhyun? Apa ada yang lucu? Hah?"Ucap Ryeowook dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Ya, pelan jika suaranya itu besar. Bisa-bisa dia diusir dan tidak di perbolehkan untuk ujian.

"Ani, kau ini benar-benar babo, mana ada yang susah. Jangan mendramatisir Kim Ryeowook."Ucapnya sambil mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

"Ne, kalau kau yang mengatakan tidak susah, aku percaya, dengan otakmu yang di atas rata-rata, tentu saja kau dengan mudahnya mengingat semua pelajaran. Sungguh beruntung nasibmu Cho Kyuhyun." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya dan mengalihkan mata ke lembar soalnya itu.

Kyuhyun melihat Ryeowook sekilas,

"Kau boleh melihat jawabanku, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Jinja? Apa syaratnya?"Ucap Ryeowook bersemangat, bodohnya kau Kim Ryeowook. Kau masuk kedalam jebakan setan.

Kyuhyun tampak menyeringai, lalu dia berkata "Kau harus mau menjadi pembantuku selama 1 minggu. Bagaiamana?"

"Huh, kenapa harus jadi pembantu? Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Kau tak mau? Ya sudah."Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya menuju lembaran soalnya.

"Eh, ani. Aku setuju." Mendengar perkataan Ryeowook, Kyuhyunpun tersenyum-menyeringai-. "Baiklah, sialahkan engkau melihat punyaku pembantuku."Ucap Kyuhyun menyindir Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas, jangan salahkan ia karena memiliki otak yang hanya bisa menerima pelajaran yang mudah saja seperti Kesenian. Jangan berharap Ryeowook akan mengerti dengan soal matematika. Mendengar mata pelajaran itu saja sudah membuat Ryeowook pusing.

Kring….

Bunyi bel, tanda pelajaran telah usai mendominasi seluruh ruangan yang ada di sekolah.

"Akhirnya, pelajaran sejarah selesai. Gomapta Cho Kyuhyun. Kau telah membantuku mengerjakan soal-soal yang menyebalkan itu."

"Ne, tapi kau harus ingat. Itu bukan cuma-cuma, kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama 1 minggu. Ingat, jangan beritahu Kim Jungsoo. Oppamu itu akan mebelah tubuhku menjadi dua, jika dia tahu dongsaengnya menjadi pembantu kontrakku. Dan jangan beritahui appamu, pasti dia akan membalas dendam dengan menanyaiku hal-hal aneh seputar rumah sakit. Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan." Ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Kyu,"Ucap Ryeowook sambil memperhatikan kelas

"Hm, wae?"

"Kau tahu tidak kalau kau jadi pusat pemandangan seluruh siswa yang ada di luar kelas ?"

"Ne, wae? Bukankah itu sudah biasa?"

"Ani, ini tidak biasa. Kau tahu, dari tadi mereka semua menghitung kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulutmu Kyu."

"Mwo? Kau serius? Aish…. Kim Ryeowook. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Hilang sudah gelar Prince Charmingku."

"Hahaha, siapa yang menyuruhmu berbicara sepanjang itu? Pabo."Ucap Ryeowook meninggalkan kelas yang sudah sepi sejak dua menit yang lalu.

"Ya. Kim Ryeowook, itu namanya refleks tahu. Ya, kau masih berhutang menjadi pembantuku Ryeowook." Ucap Kyuhyun mengejar Ryeowook

Annyeong…. Saya dating kembali.

Adakah yang menunggu ff saya?*ngarep

Maksih buat readers yang udah baca ffku dan yang udah ngeriview ffku.

Jeongmal Gomawo…

Kalau bisa di Chapter ini bagi Reviewnya lagi ya.

Please Review…

Gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

Because Of Flower

Cinta, jika cinta adalah untaian kata. Maka tak satupun untaian kata yang mampu menyampaikan rasa ini. Jika cinta dapat di sampaikan dengan beribu macam puisi, tak satupun puisi yang dapat menyampaikan rasaku ini kepadamu.

.

.

.

Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Dalam pikirannya, nilai sejarahnya akan aman untuk sementara. Tapi, tetap saja nasibnya akan sial. Karena menjadi pembantu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah, hari ini aku ke rumahmu, ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun tepat di belakang Ryeowook.

"Aish, memangnya harus ya?" Ucap Ryeowook malas.

"Eh, ingat statusmu Kim Ryeowook."Ucap Kyuhyun sakratis

"Arraseo, kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Ppali, aku lapar."

"Kasihannya yang belum makan ini." Ucap Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Ryeowook.

"Ini juga gara-gara imagemu pabo!" Ujar Ryeowook tidak terima.

"Up to you nae chingu." Ucap Kyuhyun terus berjalan.

"Kapan aku mau menjadi temanmu Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Dari kita kecil kau adalah temanku pabo! Apa IQmu turun lagi? Kenapa semakin pabo?" Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Ryeowook, kemudian dirinya menjitak kepala Ryeowook. "Sangat di sayangkan, wajahmu lumayan, tapi, otakmu parah." Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Appo. Kau pikir ini tidak sakit. Kau! Akan ku balas. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun berhenti kau!"

"Kejar aku kalau bisa." Ujar Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berlari menjauhi Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kau Cho Kyuhyun. Seperti anak-anak, kemari kau. Kekuatan kita jelas bebrbeda, kau namja, aku yeoja pabo!"

"Berarti, kau mengaku teori yang selalu kau tentang itu?" Ujar Kyuhyun tetap berlari.

"Teori apa? Emangnya aku pernah bilang apa?" Ucap Ryeowook berhenti sejenak.

"Teori yang mengatakan bahwa perempuan itulemah, berarti kalau yeoja itu lemah, dia tidak bisa menjadi leaderkan?"

"Eh, Ya! Kau Cho Kyuhyun. Pemikiranmu itu primitif. Aku tidak terima!"

"Loh? Tadi siapa yang mengatakan seperti itu?"

"Aku?" Ucap Ryeowook menggantung katanya.

"Kim Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook. Benar-benar payah." Ucap Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Kau mau mati? Huh?"

"Aigoo…. Singa betina mengamuk." Kyuhyun melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat terhenti karena pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, jangan lari kau!" Ryeowook berlari secepat yang ia bisa, tanpa memperhatikan jalanan yang ia lalui. Dalam pikirannya pasti jalan itu seperti biasa, sepi.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, berhenti dulu ne? aku sudah tak sanggup." Ujar Ryeowook pelan, ya. Amat pelan.

Ryeowook mulai memlambatkan langkahnya, tampaknya Ryeowook kehausan atau kelaparan? Benar-benar malang Ryeowook kita ini ne? Ryeowook duduk di pinggiran trotoar di sekitar jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Gwenchana?" Ucap seorang namja di depan Ryeowook.

"Eh, ne. Nan Gwenchanayo. Eh, bukankah kau namja yang menolongku tadi siang bukan?"

"Eh, ne. Kau yeoja yang tadi siang itu bukan? Kenapa duduk disini? Oh iya, naeneun Lee Donghae imnida." Namja itu menjulurkan tangannya, berbiat berkenalan dengan Ryeowook.

"Naeneun Kim Ryeowook imnida, bagapta ne? aku kelelahan mengejar temanku."

"Pasti lelah sekali. Ah, aku ada minuman. Ige." Donghae memberikan minumannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku mengambilnya? Kau pasti juga membutuhkannya."

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya. Ambillah, minuman ini belum aku minum kok. Tenang saja." Donghae kembali mengulurkan minumannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Gomapta, ne."

"Ryeowook-ah, kau kenapa berhenti?" Ujar seseorang dating tiba-tiba mengganggu kegiatan Ryeowook dan Donghae. "Loh, Ryeowook-ah, siapa namja ini?" Ujar Kyuhyun menunjuk Lee Donghae.

"Perkenalkan Lee Donghae imnida." Ujar Donghae menjulurkan tangannya. Yang di sambut dengan death glarenya Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Teman sekelas Ryeowook sekaligus tetangganya. Ne Ryeowook-ah?"

"Diam kau! Tadi kau menungguku, kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Ryeowook menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Appoyo. Kau pikir ini tidak sakit apa? Aish." Kyuhyun memulai pertengkaran kecil mereka.

Sesekali Donghae ikut tersenyum melihat kepolosan dua remaja ini, benar-benar polos, itulah yang ada di pikiran Donghae saat ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun kelas berapa ya?"

"Kelas 10. Kalau Hae?" Ujar Ryeowook melembutkan suaranya.

"Kelas 11. Wah, kita beda setahun ya? Kalau begitu Ryeowookie panggil Oppa dong ke Hae. Ne?"

"Oppa? Boleh juga. Tapi niatnya Ryeowookie ingin memanggil Sunbaenim. Kan Hae Oppa sunbae Ryeowook." Ujar Ryeowook tersenyum

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook kalau berbicara dengannya kau baik. Kalau berbicara denganku kau cerewet. Aku tidak terima!" Ujar Kyuhyun protes, yang langsung di hadiahi injakan kaki dari Ryeowook.

"Lebih baik, kau diam Cho Kyuhyun." Aigoo…. Tampaknya Kyuhyun akan maati jika terus-terusan berbicara.

"Ne, aku akan diam." Kyuhyun berkomat-kamit mengucapkan sumpahh serapah kepada namja yang berada di depannya. Demi apapun, namja yang bernama Lee Donghae ini mengganggu harinya saja.

"Eh, Ryeowookie, Kyuhyun-ssi. Oppa pamit dulu ne?" Ucap Donghae sembari melirik jam tangannya yang lrbih menarik di bandingkan pemandangan di depannya –menurut Donghae-

"Eh, ne. oppa hati-hati ya?"

"Ne, oppa pergi dulu ne. sampai bertemu di sekolah Ryeowookie dan Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Tidak usah sok kenal."Ucap Kyuhyun sakratis.

"Aku hanya mencoba dekat denganmu nae hobae." Ucap Donghae sok dekat.

"Siapa juga yang mau dekat denganmu Sunbae yang tidak di kenal? Sudah, pergi sana."

"Ya! Kyu, sopan sedikit terhadap sunbaemu. Bagaimanapun, dia sunbae kita." Ryeowook memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Ya! Kenapa kau suka sekali memukulku Kim Ryeowook! Ini sakit pabo." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Itu juga salahmu. Oppa hati-hati dijalan ne?"

"Ne, Ryeowookie, oppa pergi dulu ne. sampai jumpa lagi." Ucap Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Dia itu orangnya ramah ya Kyu. Tidak seperti dirimu. Sombong dan angkuh." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melenggang pergi.

"Ya! Kenapa kau hobi sekali menghinakau. Ingat statusmu sekarang Kim Ryeowook."

"Eh, iya. Aku lupa." Ucap Ryeowook pelan.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan. Aku sudah lapar. Kajja kita pulang." Ucap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, pelan-pelan jalannya. Kakiku ini pendek pabo, tidak seperti kakimu, panjang seperti jerapah." Ucap Ryeowook menghina Kyuhyun.

"Apakah itu pujian Kim Ryeowook? Bukankah jerapah hewan kesukaanmu? Kau benar-benar jahat telah menghina hewan kesayanganmu itu."

"Eh, iya ya. Jerapah itu hewan kesukaanku ya? Kok aku jadi lupa sih, aish Kim Ryeowook, neomu paboya." Ucap Ryeowook merutuki kebodohannya.

"Kau memang pabo Kim Ryeowook. Baru sadar?"

"Ya! Kau ini, menyebalkan sekali." Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Kyu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah laku temannya-secara sepihak- itu. Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua hanya berdiam, hingga akhirnya Ryeowook memilih berbicara.

"Kenapa kalau berjalan denganmu, waktu seolah-olah berjalan dengan lambat ya? Bahkan rumahku pun terasa lebih jauh. Ah, seharusnya aku pulang dengan Henry saja." Ryeowook berjalan sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Kim Ryeowook, aku mendengarnya. Kalau mau menghina orang berbicara dengan pelan dong!" Kyuhyun berhenti tepat di depan Ryeowook. "Apa kau tidak ingat juga di mana rumahmu? Kenapa berjalan terus? Di depan matamu ini adalah rumahmu nona Kim."

"Eh, benarkah. Ah, mianhae." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya.

"Ah, kau benar Kyu. Mari masuk?" Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun dengan semangat, baru beberapa langkah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rumahnya, langkah mereka terhenti oleh seseorang, Kim Jungsoo.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, kenapa kau membawa Kyuhyun kemari. Kenapa kalian berpegangan tangan? Ya! Ryeowook-ah, jangan bilang bahwa kau berpacaran dengan Kyuhyun?" Ucap Leeteuk mengintrogasi keduanya. Seketika, keduanya langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya, kemudian Kyuhyun angkat bicara

"Kami …" Perkataan Kyuhyun terputus ketika melihat kehadiran seorang wanita, yang tak lain adalah eomma Ryeowook.

"Siapa yang berpacaran Teukkie? Omo, Kyuhyun-ah, kau datang? Akhirnya, kau main juga ke sini. Ajjuma merindukanmu Kyu." Ucap eomma Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kyuhyun. Kemudian eomma Ryeowook mencubit pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo, pipimu makin tembem ya. Apakah kau makan dengan baik? Apakah bekal yang tiap pagi Ryeowook berikan selalu kau makan?"

"Ne, ajjuma. Bekalnya selalu ku makan. Masakan ajjuma juga sangat enak. Aku sangat menyukainya." Ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Ah, iya. Teukkie-ah, siapa yang kau bilang pacaran?" Ucap eomma Ryeowook mengalihkan perhatiannya kea rah Leeteuk. Seketika wajah, Ryeowook bberubah, dari biasa-biasa saja berubah menjadi panik. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga oppanya tidak mengatakan apapun, jika oppanya mengatakan bahwa mereka pacaran-menurut Leeteuk-, matilah ia. Pasti eommanya akan langsung teriak kegirangan.

"Anu eomma, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pacaran."

"Ha? Jinja? Benarkah?" Eomma Ryeowook terlihat bahagia.

'Matilah aku pikir mereka berdua'.

.

.

.

Annyeong….

Kim Gyuna is back…

Maaf ya kalau alurnya agak gimana gitu, abisnya saya pemula. Idenya suka simpang siur gitu. Hehehe

Gomawo buat yang udah baca,

Gomawo yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah baca + ngeriview tulisan saya.

Saya tahu, saya nggak sempurana dalam menulis, jadi tolong ampuni tulisan saya yang masih banyak typo dan alur yang kecepatan.

Apakah ini udah panjang? Saya udah berusaha buat nulis panjang, tapi cumin segini kemampuan saya.

Sekali lagi gomawo ya*Bow

Mind to Review ne? ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"Anu eomma, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pacaran."

"Ha? Jinja? Benarkah?" Eomma Ryeowook terlihat bahagia.

'Matilah aku.' pikir mereka berdua.

.

.

Because Of Flower

Chapter 4 ^^

.

.

Siang hari yang cerah, secerah perasaan eomma Ryeowook. Sepertinya, ia tak perlu lagi menjodohkan anaknya dengan Kyuhyun, karena ternyata anaknya pacaran dengan Kyuhyun.-menurutnya-.

"Ryeowook-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada eomma kalau kau pacaran dengan Kyu?" Ucap Eomma Ryeowook, setelah mereka semua di dalam rumah. Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun, dan melakukan kontak mata, apa-yang-harus-aku-katakan-?. Yah, kurang lebih begitu yang di tangkap oleh Kyu.

"Ajjuma, sebenarnya Kyu dan Ryeowook sudah berpacaran selama 3 bulan." Ungkap Kyuhyun, yang langsung diberi tatapan membunuh dari Ryeowook.

"Jinja? Ya! Kim Ryeowook, kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari eomma? Kau takut eomma tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian?"

"Itu sudah sangat lama Kim Ryeowook, kenapa waktu oppa tanya kau suka atau tidak pada Kyuhyuhn kau bilang tidak?" Sambung Leeteuk

"Eh? A,aniya. Bukan begitu eomma, oppa…" Ucap Ryeowook yang langsung di potong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ne, ajjuma. Ryeowook sangat takut jika hubungan kami diketahui oleh ajjuma dan hyung. Dia takut kalau hubungan kami tidak akan di setujui oleh ajjuma dan hyung."

Ryeowook terkejut mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, 'Apa-apaan anak ini? Mau cari mati. Aish, tuhan tolong bantu aku.' Inner Ryeowook.

"Omo, Ryeowook-ah, kenapa berpikir seperti itu. Eomma sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja eomma akan menyetujuinya."

"Ya! Eomma tidak adil. Dulu, saat aku dan Chullie baru pacaran. Eomma mati-matian melarangku. Eomma tidak adil."

"Ya! Tentu saja eomma tidak akan mengizinkanmu. Waktu itu kau pacaran dengan Chullie saat duduk di bangku SMP. Kelas dua pula. Aigoo, ibu mana yang tak melarang? Huh?" Eomma Ryeowook, Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah anak pertamanya itu, benar-benar seperti siswa SMP. Masih labil. Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawa saat melihat pertengkaran kecil Leeteuk dan Ibunya. Ya, Kim Ryeowook! Apa kau tak memikirkan nasibmu? Sekarang kau tertawa, tadi kau terkejut. Benar-benar kepribadian yang aneh.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau sudah makan? Eomma buatkan makanan, ne?"

"Hah? Eomma? Eomma anak eomma hanya aku dan Ryeowook! Aish" Leeteuk memijit pangkal hidungnya. Eommanya ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ya! Ujung-ujungnya kan Kyuhyun akan menjadi menantu eomma. Iyakan Kyu?" Pertanyaan nyonya Kim membuat Kyuhyun diam seribu bahasa.

'Apa yang harus ku katakana?' Innernya

"Kyuhyun-ah, apakah kau tak mau menjadi menantu ajjuma?" Eomma Ryeowook dan Leeteuk tampak sedih.

"Eh, ani ajjuma. Kyu mau kok. Kyukan sudah menganggap ajjuma seperti eommanya Kyu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menampilkan seulas senyum dari bibirnya.

"Huh, ya sudah. Kyuhyun, aku menerimamu sebagai adik iparku." Ujar Leeteuk.

Pernyataan tersebut langsung membuat Ryeowook kebingungan, kemudian ia menarik Kyuhyun ke luar rumahnya-halaman belakang-

"Ya! Apa maksudmu Cho Kyuhyun? Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu? Huh? Kau mau mati muda eoh?"

"Ige yeoja. Aku juga tak mau menikah denganmu Kim Ryeowook! Siapa yang mau menikah dengan yeoja cerewet, sok imut, menyebalkan pula.

"Omo, apa maksudmu huh? Memangnya ada yeoja yang mau pacaran bahkan menikah denganmu? Melihatmu bicara dengan seorang yeoja saja aku belum pernah." Ucap Ryeowook merendahkan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apakah kau lupa dengan fansclubku? SparKyu? Memangnya kau punya fansclub? Huh tidakkan?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau jadi bawa-bawa fansclub? Ok, aku akui bahwa aku tidak seterkenal dirimu tuan Kulkas." Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, selalu saja begini. Jika sudah bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, dia pasti selalu kalah.

'Benar-benar menyebalkan'sungut Ryeowook.

"Ya, akui saja bahwa kau kalah Kim Ryeowook. Dan ingat! Mulai besok kau akan menjadi pembantuku, arraseo?"

"Kau ini, huh. Menyebalkan. Arraseo, tapi bagaimana ini? Eomma pikir kita pacaran?"

"Ya sudah, kita tinggal pacaran saja. Apa susahnya sih?"

"Ya! Apa kau pikir semudah itu pacaran? Aku, aku sudah mempunyai namja yang aku sukai." Ungkap Ryeowook-bohong besar-

"Kau pikir aku tidak mempunyai yeoja yang ku suka?"

"Jinja? Kau suka dengan siapa Kyu? Siapa yeoja itu? Wah…. Aku benar-benar penasaran." Ryeowok berbicara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau mau tahu Kim Ryeowook?"

"Ne,"Ucap Ryeowook bersemangat, siapa yang bersemangat mendengar sahabatnya pacaran? Tapi, bukankah Ryewook bilang Kyuhyun bukan sahabatnya? Ckckc, kau tak konsisten Kim Ryeowook.

"Jinja? Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, yang di jawab anggukan oleh Ryeowook.

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, sepertinya namja yang satu ini ingin membuat Ryeowook marah, ne? ckckc, kau harus sabar Kim Ryeowook.

"Ya! Cepat katakan!" Ucap Ryeowook kesal.

"Haha, baru begitu saja sudah marah."

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau ingin mati ya?"

"Ah, arraseo. Baiklah. Namanya adalah…"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Namanya adalah…. RAHASIA." Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian berlari mengelilingi taman. Benarkan? Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengerjainmu Kim Ryeowook. Kau ini, begitu saja tidak tahu, Kim Ryeowook pabo.

"Sial, kau mengerjaiku ya? Huh? Cho Kyuhyun! Rasakan ini." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melepas sepatunya, kemudian melemparnya kearah Kyuhyun. Bahkan, dalam hal melempar saja kau tak handal Kim Ryeowook. Benar-benar tak hebat.

"Tidak kena."Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya! Kau ini." Ryeowook ikut-ikutan berlari-lari atau lebih tepatnya mengejar Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berlari-lari mengelilingi tamannya.

'Namja ini, kenapa hobi sekali sih lari? Apa dia tak lapar? Aku saja sudah sangat lapar. Tapi, aku harus mmbalaskan dendamku dulu padanya' pikir Ryeowook.

"Ya, kau ini. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa kau tak pernah mau mengalah denganku. Sekali saja." Ucap Ryeowook sambil terus mengejar Kyuhyun. Tanpa Ryeowook ketahui Kyuhyun melambatkan larinya karena kelelahan, dan kemudian berbalik ke arah Ryeowook, dia berniat menghentikan aktifitas keanak-anakan mereka.

BRUK!

Terlambat, Ryeowook telah terjatuh tepat di atas Kyuhyun, sebelum sempat untuk mengatakan sebuah kata BERHENTI. Omo, apa yang akan mereka lakukan, pasti setiap orang berpikir seperti itu jika melihat hal ini. Ryeowook yang kikuk karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun yang bingung harus berkata apa, karena sekarang Ryeowook di atas tubuhnya.

'Omo, aku baru sadar wajah Kyuhyun itu memang tampan ya?'pikir Ryeowook yang tampa sadar membuat wajahnya memerah.

'Ryeowook ada diatas tubuhku. Ya tuhan, Aku harus bagaimana?'inner Kyuhyun. Ya, ya! Cho Kyuhyun, tadi kau bilang kau tak menyukai yeoja yang ada di atas tubuhmu ini, tapi, kenapa sekarang kau ke bingungan?

Kenapa mereka jadi seperti itu? Apa jangan-jangan mereka saling mencintai? Bahkan, mereka terus-terusan diam dengan posisi yang tidak enak di pandang mata. Hingga akhirnya,

Kriuk…

Ryeowook sudah sangat lapar. Dengan tidak elitenya perutnya berbunyi, dan lebih parahnya lagi di depan-badan- Kyuhyun.

'Benar-benar memalukan' umpat Ryeowook dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, mau sampai kapan kau di situ terus huh?" Ucap Kyuhyun, sehingga Ryeowook menggulingkan badannya kemudian berdiri.

"Eh, Mianhae. Aku tak sengaja." Ucapnya setelah berhasil berdiri.

"Gwenchana, seharusnya aku memberi tahumu kalau aku berbalik. Lagi pula, kenapa kau menggulingkan badanmu Wookie? Kaukan bisa langsung berdiri."

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun? Pertanyaan macam apa itu, kau membuat wajah Ryeowook memerah. Apa kau tak tahu resikonya bila Ryeowook berdiri di depanmu?

'Namja ini pabo? Atau pura-pura pabo? Kalau aku berdiri di depannya sudah pastilah rokku terbuka. Akukan pakai rok sekolah. Aish, pabo namja.'

"Apakah aku perlu menjawab pertanyaanmu itu? Itu pertanyaan yang sangat aneh Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook sewot, kemudian berjalan mendahului Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, tadi itu suara perutmu ya? Benarkan?" Ucap Kyuhyun yang di sertai seringaian setannya.

"Aish, kau ini. " Ryeowook melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di dekatnya. Kemudian memukul Kyuhyun tepat di lengannya.

"Ya…. Appeuda. Sakit tahu!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tangannya.

"Ah… hari ini sangat menyebalkan." Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya di depan Kyuhyun dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih bingung.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?' Pikir Kyuhyun

Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar tak peka dengan perasaan seseorang ne? Dia itu malu pabo.

.

.

.

Setelah kegiatan makan yang terjadi di tengah-tengah keluarga Kim. Sekarang mereka-Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun- berkumpul di ruang keluarga bersama Leeteuk dan Nyonya Kim. Yang langsung di sambut oleh beberapa pertanyaan oleh Leeteuk.

"Ya! Tadi, apa yang kalian lakukan huh?" Ucap Leeteuk mengintrogasi.

"Apa? Yang mana oppa?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Tadi, waktu di belakang-halaman belakang-. Kalian pacarannya?" Ucap Nyonya Kim ikut-ikutan.

"Ha?" Ucap keduanya kaget

'Apa mereka pikir aku lagi pacaran sama Kyuhyun ya?' pikir Ryeowook

'Hahaha, ini kesempatan bagus.' Pikir Kyuhyun, oh no. Jangan katakan kalau Kyuhyun mulai menyukai Ryeowook. Ya! Cho Kyuhyun kau menjilat ludahmu sendiri.

"Tadi itu,"Ucap Ryeowook kebingungan memikirkan jawaban.

"Tadi itu kami memang pacaran ajjuma." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum khasnya.

"Omo, kalian benar-benar romantis ne?" Ucap eomma Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. Sedangkan Leeteuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengarnya.

'Anak ini! Mau mati ya? Lihat pembalasanku besok.' Sungut Ryeowook.

.

.

.

"Ajjuma, hyung, Wookie, Kyuhyun pulang dulu ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun kepada Keluarga Kim

"Ne, Kyuhyunie. Besok Ryeowook buatkan Kimchi ne?" Ucap Ryeowook bersemangat, apa yang kau rencanakan Kim Ryeowook? Kenapa tiba-tiba sifatmu berubah eoh?

"Ani, Kyuhyun tak suka Kimchi. Kyuhyun sukanya bulgogi, buatkan ne?"

"Ya! Itu lama membuatnya pabo." Ryeowook kembali ke watak aslinya. Dan langsung di hadiahi cubitan oleh nyonya Kim, "Kenapa kau membentak namjachingumu?" ucapnya berbisik.

Yang langsung di jawaba dengan ringisan seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Oppa, oppa besok juga mau? Ryeowook buatkan jjangmon. Jangan ada yang protes ya."

"Ne, oppa mau Rteowookie." Ucap Leeteuk tersenyum. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau juga mau kan? Jangn protes nae saengi?" Ucap Leeteuk tersenyum.

'Kenapa Leeteuk hyung jadi suka tersenyum begini.' Pikir Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Jawab aku Kyuhyun. Kau mau atau tidak?" Ucap Leeteuk sedikit emosi,

"Eh, mau ok hyung asalkan Ryeowookie yang memasak. Kyuhyun pasti suka."

'Kita ihat besok. Apakah kau masih suka masakanku atau tidak. Hahaha' Ryeowook tertawa dalam hati. Omo, Ryeowookie mau mencoba jadi iblis? Baiklah, mari kita lihat besok ne?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ryeowook berangkat dengan senang. Walaupun keadaan tasnya sangat berat, tapi tetap saja wajahnya cerah. Bagaimana tasnya tak berat, Ryeowook membawa 3 bekal, satu miliknya, satunya lagi milik Kyuhyun dan satunya lagi milik oppanya yang sangat ia cintai.

"Ryeowookie." Panggil Donghae, kemudian dia berjalan menuju Ryeowook.

Merasa di panggil, Ryeowook menoleh kebelakang, berniat mencari orang yang memanggilnya tadi "Oppa."

"Ryeowookie kelas X berapa?X1 atau X2?"

"Eh? X2 . waeyo Oppa?"

"Ani, mari berjalan bersama. Kelas oppa ada di atas. Tepat di atas kelasmu."

"Benarkah? Berarti oppa kelas XI IPA-1 bukan? Itu bukannya kelas favorit ya?"

"Ne." Ucap Donghae dengan senyumnya.

"Bukankah oppa bilang oppa baru pindah? Kenapa anak pindahan bisa masuk kelas favorit itu?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Oppa mendapatkan nilai yang baik saat test masuk Ryeowookie."Ucap Donghae mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook.

"Ya! Oppa, rambut Ryeowookie jadi jelek. Aish, bagaimana ini oppa?" Ryeowook merapikan rambutnya dengan kesal tetapi hatinya senang.

"Omo, jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu Ryeowookie. Nanti kau tambah imut." Ucap Donghae sedikit menggoda Ryeowook.

"Ah, oppa. Menyebalkan." Ryeowook menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berjalan mendahului Donghae.

"Ya! Jangan ngambek dong Ryeowookie." Donghae menarik tangan Ryeowook.

"Oppa minta nomor ponselmu ne?" Ucap Donghae hati-hati.

"Baiklah, tapi, Ryeowookie juga minta nomor oppa, ne?"

"Ne." Kemudian Donghae mengsmbil ponselnya yang berada di saku bajunya.

"Ige, ini nomor oppa. Di save ne?" Donghae menunjukkan sebuah nomor yang tertera di layar handphonenya. Dengan cekatan Ryeowook menekan beberapa digit nomor itu kemudian mensavenya.

"Coba miss call oppa." Ucap Donghae yang langsung dituruti oleh Ryeowook. Kemudian layar handphone Donghae berkedip-kedip menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Apa sudah masuk oppa?" Ucap Ryeowook setelah memencet tombol berwarna merah yang ada di handphonenya.

"Hm." Donghae mengangguk sambil mengetik sebuah nama di layar handphonenya.

"Nah, mari ke kelas oppa. Ini sudah jam 7. Setengah jam lagi kita masuk. Ppali, oppa." Ucap Ryeowook menarik tangan Donghae.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Ryeowook. Tingkah Ryeowook mengingatkannya terhadap seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi Donghae langsung menepis ingatan tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook kenapa kau tersenyum terus? Kau mau di sangka gila oleh Choi seongsaenim?"Ucap Kyuhyun sambil melihat tingkah Ryeowook yag terbilang aneh itu.

"Eh? Memangnya aku tersenyum terus ya? Maklum, aku lagi bahagia Kyunnie. Bahagia seklai." Ucap Ryeowook sambil terus tersenyum.

"Wae? Kenapa kau sangat bahagia?" Ucap Kyuhyun mendekatkan duduk dekat Ryeowook."

"Donghae oppa memberikan nomor handphonenya kepadaku. Ah, aku seng sekali Kyunnie. Terus, dia mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang isinya mengajakku pergi ke Namshan Tower. Ah, dia itu memang pria yang mengejutkan Kyuhyunie." Ucap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar.

"Cih, Ryeowookie. Seharusnya kau curiga dengan Donghae. Kenapa dia cepat sekali akrab denganmu? Aku rasa dia itu hanya memanfaatkanmu Ryeowookie." Ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan Ryeowook.

"Aish, kau ini tidak senang ya melihat aku bahagia?" Ucap Ryeowook sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook, Cho Kyuhyun! Keluar dari kelasku jika kalian masih terus-terusan berbicara." Ucap Choi seongsaenim.

"Ani. Seongsaenim." Ucap Keduanya memperbaiki duduknya.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, mari ke kantin." Ucap Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"A, ani. Aku tak mau, tempat itu sangat ramai Ryeowookie. Aku malas. Tempat itu juga sangat berisik. Lebih baik makan disini." Ucap Kyuhyun menarik tangan Ryeowook, sehingga Ryeowook kembali terduduk.

"Tapi, "

"Aish, kalian berdua ini. Kenapa berduaan terus? Mentang-mentang sudah direstui." Ucap seseorang datang kemudian duduk di depan bangku Kyuhyun dan Ryewook. Sedangkan duo KyuWook hanya bisa bingung melihat tingkah laku seorang siswa yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah itu.

"Wae? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Oppa kenapa?" Ucap Ryeowook berusaha mengurangi rasa kesal oppanya dengan bertanya.

"Itu, si Heechul malah asyik-asyikan bicara sama orang yang baru ia kenal. Mana orang yang baru ia kenal itu pria lagi. Aish, benar-benar membuatku kesal."

"Oh, cemburu toh." Ucap Kyuhyun tak sengaja.

"Ya! Aku tak cemburu. Hanya saja," Ucapan Leeteuk terputus saat melihat seorang yeoja melangkahkan kakinya meuju kelas Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

"Jungsoo-ah, kenapa kau meninggalkanku sih?" Ucap yeoja itu, Heechul yeoja yang dari tadi membuat mood Leeteuk jelek. Sedangkan namja yang ditanyai malah membuang mukanya. Kesal melihat sang yeojachingu.

"Ya! Dia itu adik kelas kita yang baru masuk. Pasti dia belum mempunyai teman ungsoo-ah." Ucap Heechul sedikit menjelaskan kemudian berjalan menuju bangku KyuWook.

"Kau masih marah?" Ucap Heechul sedikit menyenggol Leeteuk saaat ia sudah duduk di samping Leeteuk.

"Ani. Sudahlah, aku bisa mengerti. Baiklah, mari kita makan. Ryeowookie, mana bekalnya?" Ryeowook mengeluarkan 3 buah bekal. Kemudian ia meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Eh, tunggu. Ryeowookie? Kenapa membawakan Kyuhyun makan? Eonni tahu kalau Ryeowookie itu sahabatnya Kyuhyun. Tapi, ini sedikit…. Ganjil"

"Chullie-ah mereka itu pacaran. Selama ini Ryeowook pura-pura taak suka pada Kyuhyun. Padahal mereka sudah pacaran di semester 1. Benar-benar aneh. Kenapa pacarannya diam-diam." Leeteuk menjelaskan semuanya kepada Heechul.

"Omo. Jinjayo? Kau seharusnya meneraktir noona Kyu." Ucap Heechul menoel-noel tangan Kyuhyun.

'Kami hanya pura-pura' batin keduanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku sudah lapar. Kajja kita makan hyung, noona, dan nae chagi." Ucap Kyuhyun menggoda Ryeowook, yang langsung di hadiahi deadglare terbaik Ryeowook.

"Baiklah. Mari makan." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Ini punya Ryeowook, ini punya…" Ucapan Ryeowook terpotong saaat oppanya mengambil bagian Kyuhyun.

"Oppa, itu punya Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook mengingatkan.

"Kenapa? Bukankah sama saja? Ah, apakah kau memasakkan Kyuhyun masakan special? Kau tak adil Kim Ryeowook" Leeteuk mulai membuka makanannya.

"Aish, ya sudahlah. Kyunnie makan ini saja ya? Eonni makan denganku saja ne?"

"Ne." Ucap heechul dengan senyumnya.

'Ini, aneh. Kenapa Ryeowook melarang Teukie hyung untuk memakan masakannya? Pasti ada apa-apanya itu makanan.' Pikir Kyuhyun

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Omo, haish. Masakanmu ini kenapa pedas sekali Ryeowookie. Haish. Pedas sekali." Leeteuk tampak sangat kepedasan. Omo, Ryeowook kasihan sekali oppamu terkena ranjau.

'Apa kubilang. Pasti masakan itu ada apa-apanya. Senjata makan tuan Kim Ryeowook.' Inner Kyuhyun

TBC ^^

Adakah yang menunggu ffku? Kekeke :D

Kelamaan update ya? Mianhae ya, saya lagi galau. Takut nilai UN jelek. Mian….

Gomawo buat yang udah baca chapter sebelumnya. Maaf ya saya ngga pernah bales riview kalian. Soalnya saya lihat riview kalian dari handphone. Maklumi ya. Hehehe.

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf buat alur yang kecepatan, bahasa yang tak sesuai EYD, typo dan lain-lainnya ne?

Gomawo buat yang udah baca.

Di riview ne chapter ini. Gomapta

Kim Gyuna

Kim Kibum's wife

:D :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Because Of Flower

.

.

"Bunga ini lagi?"

.

.

.

Saat bel pulang sekolah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memilih pulang lebih lama. Dari pada mereka berhimpit-himpitan dengan siswa lainnya.

"Ya! Ryeowookie makanan yang kau berikan kepada Leeteuk hyung itu seharusnya untukku kan? Wah, ternyata dewi foruna berpihak kepadaku. Sehingga senjatamu terkena pada hyung." Kyuhyun tertawa di sertai dengan smirknya.

Ryeowook mencibir tingkah Kyuhyun. "Kau senang Leeteuk oppa masuk UKS? Kau benar-benar jahat Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Ryeowook menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Hei…. Siapa yang jahat? Bukankah dirimu yang membuat makanan itu? Makanya Ryeowookie. Malaikat jadi malaikat aja, jangan jadi iblis. Arraseo?" Ucap Kyuhyun menyentil hidung Ryeowook, kemudian berlalu.

Ryeowook sedikit bengong dengan tingkah Kyuhyun.

'Tadi itu dia menyentuh hidungku? Omo.' Ryeowook kegirangan dalam hati. Kemudian dia berteriak kepada Kyuhyun, "Ya! Jangan menghinakau Cho Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook mengejar langkah kaki Kyuhyun. Dan malangnya malah kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun.

"Selalu begini. Kenapa setiap hari Kamis dia selalu menghilang? Dasar setan." Ryeowook menggerutu sambil berjalan.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Ryeowook sambil melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Eh, Ryeowookie sudah pulang?" Ucap Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Leeteuk.

"Eh, Heechul eonni. Ia eonni. Bagaimana keadaan oppa eonni?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada khawatir.

"Gwenchana. Dia sudah tidak sakit lagi kok. Lagian Ryeowookie pakai apa? Kok peds begitu?" heechul berjalan kearah Ryeowook.

"Eh, hanya cabai kok eon. Itupun hanya sedikit" Ryeowook meringis saat di mengingat bagaimana dia memasukkan cabai dan merica ke dalam masakan Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tapi kenapa pedas sekali ya? Walaupun eonni tidak merasakannya. Eonni tahu, kalau itu pedas dengan melihat bibirnya.

"Leeteuk oppakan ngga tahan pedas eonni." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Ya sudahlah. Oh iya, tadi eonni melihat ada bunga di depan pintu. Ternyata ini untukmu?" Heechul menyerahkan sebuket bunga Akasia.

"Bunga ini lagi?" Ucap Ryeowook sambil menerima bunga tersebut.

"Memangnya Ryeowookie tahu itu bunga apa?" Tanya Heechul yang langsung di jawab gelengan oleh Ryeowook.

"Itu bunga Akasia saengiku." Jelas Heechul.

"Omo, eonni hebat. Artinya apa?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Artinya cinta tersembunyi. Tapi siapa yang mengirimi ini untuk Wookie?"

"Ryeowookie juga ngga tahu. Dia selalu pakai ini sial Secret Admirer."

"Oh, berarti dia benar-benar pengagummu saengi. Tapi, sudah berapa lama Wookie mendapatkan bunga ini?"

"Kurang lebih 6 bulan eonni." Ucap Ryeowook sambil mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Omo, sudah lama ne. berarti dia selalu mengagumimu saengi. Coba cari apakah ada kertas disitu?" Perintah Heechul yang langsung di laksanakan oleh Ryeowook.

"Eonni, ada kertas yang warnanya ungu. Inikan warna kesukaanku. Huwa…." Ryeowook berteriak kegirangan.

"Di baca saengi bukan diteriakin." Perintah Heechul.

"Oh iya ya." Ryeowook membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di dalam kertas tersebut.

"Apa isinya?" Ucap Heechul sedikit penasaran.

"Dia bilang bahwa aku seperti Bunga Aster yang selalu menampakkan keindahan. Dia juga bilang kalau dia selalu menatapku seperti menatap bunga matahari. Apaan sih ini?" Ucap Ryeowook

"Mana? Sini biar eon saja yang baca." Heechul merebut kertas tersebut dari Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau seperti Aster. Yang selalu menampakkan keindahan dirimu. Tahukah kau? Aku selalu menatapmu seperti aku menatap bunga matahari. Kau tahu kenapa aku memberikan tujuh buah bunga Akasia? Memang terkesan pelit. Tapi, aku ingin kau memahaminya secara utuh." Heechul menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Hya…. Pria ini romantic sekali."

"Ha? Romantic dari mananya?"

"Aish, makanya. Jangan tidur mulu Ryeowookie. Sekarang ini orang berbicara dengan bahasa bunga untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya pada seseorang. Dan arti tulisan ini adalah…." Heechul menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Mending Wookie cari di google aja deh." Ucap Heechul menyarankan.

"Ya! Eonni Wookie males buka google. Certain dong. Jebal" Wookie memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Dia mengatakan kalau Wookie itu sangat cantik. Dia selalu memandang Wookie dimana pun Wookie berada. Terus arti dari tujuh bunga akasia itu adalah dia mencintaimu, mencintai keindahanmu. Eh, tunggu dulu. Tulisan ini belum selesai." Heechul kembali membaca tulisan itu.

"Ryeowookie, kemarikan bungamu itu." Perintah Heechul.

"Eh? Eonni mau ngapain? Jangan di buang ne?" Ucap Ryeowook dengan segala kepolosannya, kemudian menyerahkan bunganya kepada Heechul. Tampak Heechul sibuk mecari-cari seuatu yang sangat dibingungkan oleh Ryeowook.

'Apa yang Heechul eonni cari ya?' Pikirnya.

"Nah ini dia." Ucap Heechul kegiragan.

"Apa itu eonnie? Bukankah itu kertas biasa yang berwarna pink" Ucap Ryeowook kebingungan.

"Ini sambungan dari surat warna ungu itu saengi. Dia juga memberikan enam tangkai bunga mawar. Apa artinya ya?" Ucap Heechul kebingungan.

"Eonnikan pintar masa itu aja nggak tahu. Tadi yang tentang bunga aster dan bunga akasia eonni tshu. Masa cumin arti 6 tangkai mawar saja eonni ngga tahu. Huh, payah." Ucap Ryeowook kemudian mengambil bunganya dan berlalu.

"Ya! Adik ipar kurang ajar. Kemari kau!" Ucap Heechul berjalan mengejar Ryeowook.

"Kejar aku kalau bisa." Ryeowook memeletkan lidahnya kepada Heechul

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran di dalam rumah yang sederhana itu.

~I will love you to night, michidorok neol wonhago isseo, dan harurado neo eobsi andoeneun na~

Handphone Ryeowook berbunyi sehingga Ryeowook menghentikan kegiatannya. Dan mengisyaratkan kepada Heechul untuk berhenti.

"Yeobseyo?" Ucap Ryeowook kepada orang yang menelponnya. Tangan kanan Ryeowook memegang ponselnya. Tangan kirinya memeluk bunganya.

"Ryeowookie, kita jadikan ke Namshan Tower?" Ucap seseorang yang menelpon Ryeowook yang tak lain dan bukan adalah Donghae.

"Jadi kok oppa. Jam tiga sorekan?" Ucap Ryeowook memastikan.

"Ne, oppa tidak mengganggu bukan?"

"Oh, ani oppa. Oppa tidak mengganggu kok. Waeyo oppa?" Ryeowook melirik kearah Heechul yang sedari tadi mengganggu aktifitasnya. Heechul melakukan kontak mata dengan Ryeowook. Seakan bertanya siapa-yang-menelponmu?. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah.

"Donghae sunbae." Ucap Ryeowook tanpa suara. Dan Heechul langsung mengangguk, tetapi beberapa saat kemudian Heechul kembali melongo. 'Siapa Donghae?' Pikirnya.

"Ryeowookie, Ryeowook masih di sanakan?" Ucap Donghae memastikan.

"Eh, ne oppa. Waeyo oppa?"

"Ani. Oppa hanya ingin mengingatkan Wookie saja. Kalau sekarang sudah jam dua. Jangan terlambat ne?" Ucap Donghae menjelaskan maksudnya menelpon Ryeowook.

"Oh, arraseo oppa. Sebisa mungkin Ryeowookie tidak terlambat."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu oppa sudahi telponnya ya? Annyeong…"

Ryeowook kembali mengembalikan ponselnya ke dalam saku roknya.

"Siapa Donghae Ryeowook? Jangan bilang kalau dia itu selingkuhanmu." Ucap Heechul butuh penjelasan.

"Eh? Selingkuhan? Ani. Dia itu siswa pindahan dari Mokpo eonni. Baru masuk kalau tidak salah 2 atau 3 minggu yang lalu." Jelas Ryeowook. "Waeyo eonni?"

"Oh, tadi eonni juga bertemu dengan siswa baru di kelas dua. Dia itu murid dari kelas favorit. Wajahnya ituloh Ryeowook. Tampan banget." Heechul menjelaskannya dengan mata berbinar.

"Ya! Eonni, ingat. Eonni dan oppa sudah pacaran lebih dari 4 tahun. Tapi, siswa itu dari kelas XI mana? Setahu Wookie tidak ada siswa pindahan lagi selain Donghae oppa." Jelas Ryeowook.

"Arraseo, aku tidak mungkin menghianati cinta kasihku. Kim Jungsoo. Dia itu satu-satunya namja yang paling tampan setelah ayahku." Ucap Heechul dengan mata berbinar. Sedangkan Ryeowook menatap Heechul dengan bosan. Lain ditanya, lain di jawab. Itulah yang ada di benak Ryeowook.

"Oh iya, tadi Ryeowook Tanya dia ada di kelas XI mana ya? Dia itu ada di kelas XI IPA-1. Pinter bangetkan?"

"Omo, itu Lee Donghae oppa eonni. Yang tadi nelpon Wookie." Jelas Ryeowook tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Heechul.

"Jinja? Ryeowookie kenal dimana?" Tanya Heechul semangat.

"Kemari kemarin ketemu di sekolah. Waktu bel istirahat sudah mau berakhir."

"Oh, begitu. Tampaknya dia itu namja yang baik. Tapi kata Jungsoo, jangan menilai orang dari luar. Memangnya ada apa dengan Donghae?"

"Jungsoo oppa sama saja dengan Kyuhyun. Sama-sama sok tahu." Ucap Ryeowook membenarkan pernyataan Heechul. Ryeowook kembali melirik jam rumah mereka.

"Omo, eonni. Udah jam 2.30 pm. Mati aku. Huwa…" Ryeowook berlari menuju kamarnya sambil menenteng buket bunganya. Sedangkan Heechul hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

Ryeowook telah selesai mandi dan berpakaian selama 10 menit. Benar-benar hebat untuk ukuran seorang yeoja. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Ryeowookie. Di depan ada Donghae." Ucap Heechul dari bawah.

"Eh? Donghae oppa? Dari mana ia tahu alamat rumah? Ah sudahlah." Ucap Ryeowook dengan nada bingung. Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya dengan girang. Hari ini dia akan berjalan-jalan dengan namja yang sangat sopan kepadanya.

"Hya…. Ryeowookie cantik sekali. Padahal kalau di hitung-hitung Ryeowook mandi dan berpakaian cumin 15." Ucap Heechul terus memerhatika Ryeowook.

"Ryeowookie mau kemana saeng?" Ucap Leeteuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Oppa…. Oppa sudah sehat? Maafkan Ryeowooki ne?" Ucap Ryeowook menghambur kedalam pelukannya Leeteuk. Leeteuk hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Saeng mau kemana?" Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Mau ke Namshan Tower oppa sama Donghae oppa." Jelas Ryeowook setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Donghae? Siapa dia?"

"Tanya sama Heechul eonni aja deh. Saeng pergi dulu ya." Ryeowook mencium wajah Leeteuk kemudian berjalan kearah Heechul dan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Heechul.

"Wookie pergi ya. Annyeong." Ryeowook menutup pintu rumahnya.

Sedangkan Leeteuk menatap Heechul dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

"Baiklah aku jelaskan." Ucap Heechul sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

"Oppa…." Ucap Ryeowook menghampiri Donghae.

"Sudah siap?" Ucap Donghae menyerahkan helm kepada Ryeowook.

"Gomawo." Ryeowook mengenakan helm yang di berikan Donghae.

"Oppa, dari mana oppa tahu alamat rumahku?" Tanya Ryeowook.

Sontak ekspresi wajah Donghae berubah. Tapi perubahan ekspresi itu tidak dapat di ketahui oleh Ryeowook.

Donghae hanya tersenyum kemudian mengatakan, "Rahasia."

"Oppa…" Ryeowook memukul lengan Donghae pelan.

"Appo." Ucap Donghae pura-pura.

"Jinja? Appeuda? Mianhae oppa." Ucap Ryeowook mengelus lengan Donghae. Tapi tangan Ryeowook di pegang oleh Donghae.

"Naiklah Ryeowookie." Ucap Donghae lembut.

"Eh? Ne. baiklah." Ryeowook menaiki kereta sport Donghae. Walaupun sedikit kesusahan namun akhirnya berhasil.

"Oppa…. Kereta oppa ini tinggi sekali sih. Ryeowook ngga cocok pakai ini. Ryeowook ngerasa aneh." Ucap Ryeowook dan langsung di hadiahi senyuman dari seorang Lee Donghae.

"Oppa kemana tertawa sih?" Tanya Ryeowook ketika sepeda motor Donghae mulai melaju.

"Ryeowook, pegangan. Nanti kalau jatuh gimana?" Tanya Donghae tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Ryeowook.

"Ani, nanti kalau Kyunnie lihat dia bisa marah." Ucap Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Padahal dia dan Kyuhyunkan tidak pacaran. Mereka pacaran hanya pura-pura.

"Oh. Ya sudah." Ucap Donghae dengan nada lirih. Kemudian ia menambah kecepatan laju sepada motornya. Sehingga Ryeowook meluncurkan pelukan di pinggang Donghae. Sementara Donghae tersenyum dengan puas atau bisa juga disebut menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kya…. Namshan Tower…" Ucap Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya senang menuju rentetan gembok cinta yang berada di hadapannya.

"Ryeowookie pelan-pelan. Nanti jatuh." Ucap Donghae mengingatkan Ryeowook.

"Oppa…. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak kesini. Huwa… ini benar-benar sudah berubah ya? Semakin banyak gembok cintanya." Donghae kembali tersenyum. Yeoja ini mengapa polos sekali. Itulah yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Kemudian Ryeowook berjalan menuju salah satu gembok cinta berwarna ungu. Warna kesukaannya. Sontak Donghae terkejut. Ryeowook berjalan kearah gembok cintanya. Cintanya kepada seorang yeoja yang sangat ia cintai.

"Lee Hyukjae dan…." Ryeowook menghentikan aktifitas membacanya kemudian melirik Donghae. Dia mendelik tidak mengerti.

"Lee Donghae?"

.

TBC

.

Jreng… jreng… Gyuna is here…

Makasih Riviewnya….

Saya senang jika kalian senang :D

Makasih buat Reader deul yang baik. Makasih buat Reviewers yang baik.

Makasih juga buat Sidersku yang tak menghargai karya orang.

Saya tetap berbahagia. Karena viewers saya banyak.

Tapi saya lebih suka Reviewers saya yang mau meluangkan waktunya buat membeaca dan memberikan komentarnya buat saya.

Review kalian semangat saya.

Makasih ya….

Saranghae :*

Kim Gyuna

Kim Kibum's Wife


End file.
